Song Based One-Shots
by i-can-see-the-stars
Summary: All one-shots, all based off songs! Chapter 2: Seth/Hunter - Do What You Want; Trish/Lita - Monster. Currently taking requests!
1. Rolleigns

neither the song nor the characters belong to me. the lyrics are mixed up, i know, but it's for the sake of the story.

Song: I'm Not the Only One

Artist: Sam Smith

Pairing(s): Rolleigns, and a couple of surprises at the end.

* * *

**_You_**_** say I'm crazy**_

_**'Cause you don't think I know what you've done**_

_**But when you call me baby**_

_**I know I'm not the only one**_

"Seth...you aren't, y'know, hiding anything from me, right?"

Roman's question came out much more sudden than he anticipated, by it was too late for him to care. He was desperate at this point. He didn't care if Seth was offended - no, scratch that, he _always_ cared, but he cared a bit less this time around. An answer was all he wanted.

Their relationship had been rocky for weeks. Seth was quiet, and jittery, and he would leave at the most unusual times and Roman would know nothing. It worried Roman, like it would with every good boyfriend. But he never brought it up. He left Seth to his devices. Which, according to Dean, was a bad decision. His exact words were, "_He's probably off fucking someone behind your back but you haven't said shit because you think he's faithful_," and it hurt to think about it, because it seemed likely. Seth had never seemed like the type to cheat, yet no one really sees that coming. But what would Dean know? The guy hadn't had a serious relationship since, well, _ever_. Seth was a grown ass man, and if he had something to tell Roman, he'd tell him, right?

_Right_?

"What? Of course not, Roman, I love you." Seth assured him, his arms sliding around the bigger man's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "So fucking much, you got that, baby?"

He should've left. Should've packed up and fucking left when he hand the chance.

But he didn't. "I love you too."

* * *

**_I can't believe you let me down_**

**_But the proof's in the way it hurts_**

Roman saw it coming from a mile away. He didn't want to, but he did. Expecting it did nothing to soften the blow, though.

He walked into he and Seth's shared hotel room, and was greeted by a half-naked Seth sucking Randy Orton's dick like his life depended on it. It was almost funny, thinking of how similar it was to when he and Seth first got together. All rushed and sloppy but still passionate and meaningful, and it hurt Roman beyond compare to think that he'd lost all of that, and to see Orton getting it. He had just lost the love of his life, and surprise, surprise, his heart felt like it was being stabbed, over and over and over. Seth didn't make any effort to move from where he was at, he just kept bobbing up and down on Orton's cock.

Randy noticed Roman before Seth did, and the whine that came from Seth's lips as Randy pushed him off his cock had no business making Roman's heart ache like it did. Orton scrambled to cover himself with the sheets from the bed, leaving Seth puzzled, until he looked toward the doorway. His beautiful brown eyes widened as they landed on Roman.

"So, you weren't hiding anything, huh?" There wasn't an ounce of malice in Roman's voice.

"Roman..." Seth got off of the bed and walked toward Roman, but the bigger man just backed away towards the door.

"No, no, it's all good," Roman stated, shaking his head as a small, pathetic smile made its way onto his face. "I'll get my stuff when you guys are done here." He turned back towards the door and had it halfway open before Seth was throwing himself on Roman.

"Oh my god, Roman, I'm sorry, c'mon baby, please-" Seth pleaded, his voice cracking on the 'baby.' Roman didn't even need to look at Seth to know he was crying.

"Seth, really, whatever," Roman said flatly, prying himself away from Seth and fully opening the door. "We just aren't working anymore, I hear you loud and clear." And with that, and some more sobbing, begging cries from Seth, he was gone.

* * *

**_I have loved you for many years_**

**_Maybe I am just not enough_**

**_You've made me realize my deepest fear_**

**_By lying and tearing us up_**

"I told you."

"I know."

"I'm really sorry, man. I know he meant the world to you."

"Yeah, well," Roman shook his head and took a swig of his beer. "Two years and promise of a future, whatever, right?" Another swig. "Fuck that."

"He's a conniving bitch, Roman," Dean stated, earning a snort of a laugh from Roman. Which surprised Dean a great deal; Roman hadn't laughed (or even smiled) in about two weeks. Maybe it was just the alcohol. Roman had already downed about five beers, and it didn't look like he was stopping any time soon. At least, not on his own accord. Seth cheating had hit him like a fucking semi-truck, and it pained Dean to see his best friend in such a state. "You didn't really have a future planned, did you?"

"Fuck yeah, I did," Roman answered. "I have a fucking ring, Dean. A _ring_. I was gonna propose to that little son of a bitch, but _no_," Roman dragged out the 'no' in a sort of drunken slur, and Dean would've laughed if it was under better circumstances. "He just had to go hop on Orton's dick. I fucking saw it too, man, I'm way bigger than him."

"Roman-"

"That's all he really wants, honestly. A big fucking dick that he can hop on every night," Roman finished off the last of his beer. "Fucking slut."

Dean was laughing full-on now, his face buried in his hands in a futile attempt to stifle his ridiculous giggles. He'd never heard Roman speak so lowly of Seth, it was kind of awesome. Roman had always talked about Seth as if he was the fucking second coming of Christ, and now he was calling him a slut.

Fucking _fantastic_.

"You, my good man, are drunk."

"No I'm not, you're just blurry," Roman mumbles, reaching for his beer and letting out a frustrated grunt as he remembers the lack of liquid in it. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Dean stated, grabbing Roman by the arm and pulling him out of the hotel bar. They got to the elevator with little conflict; thank god Roman's legs were still functioning. "You are so lucky that we don't have to work tomorrow, because wrestling with a hangover fucking sucks," Dean says, pressing the button for their floor. "I'd know."

"At least the hangover will hurt more than him leaving."

_Feelings_?

From _Roman Reigns_?

"I really fucking loved him, Dean, but he just didn't love me back," Roman had his arms around Dean and was clinging onto him for dear life. "He left me. I gave him the world and more, and he left. For two years, Dean, he was my everything. But he didn't give a shit."

Dean chose to ignore the dampness on his shirt as he drug Roman to their room.

* * *

**_Your heart is unobtainable_**

**_Even though Lord knows you kept mine_**

Two months had passed since Seth and Roman had split. Roman was doing a lot better, gladly. Dean had somehow gotten through to him, and the Samoan man had settled with he and Seth's break up. Of course, by then, he'd already made a complete fool of himself in front of Dean and told him everything he needed (and some things he didn't need) to know about he and Seth. Aside from all of his drunken rants that gave Dean way too much information, Roman was doing okay. He still had the ring, though he had no plans for it. He figured that he would just keep it until he found the right person. The _right_ right person.

Seth had tried to make amends. Evidently, Roman was having none of it, and Seth didn't seem to have a hard time stomaching it. Roman wasn't really all that shocked; he'd come to see Seth in a completely different light over the past two months, and he didn't think Seth was worth wasting even a friendship on. Seth had Orton, he didn't need Roman for anything anymore.

"Hey."

Roman's grey eyes snapped up to meet icy blue ones, and he couldn't help but tense up at the sight of the man his boyfriend had left him for. "The hell do you want?"

"I actually wanted to say I was sorry," Randy states, plopping down next to Roman on the equipment box he was sitting on.

"I've heard that a lot in the past couple of months," Roman says, idly messing with his wristguard in an attempt to ignore Randy.

"Seth cheated on me."

Roman just about gave himself whiplash at how fast he looked over at Randy. The older man looked completely serious. "No shit. With who?"

"Ambrose."

_Damn_. "Well, uh..."

"Yeah. I mean, I didn't really care. I kinda expected it to be honest," Randy looked over to Roman. "If he was willing to cheat on you, a guy who he was with for, shit, how long? Three years?"

"Two."

"Still," Randy lightly nudged Roman with his elbow. "Anyways, there weren't any promises that he wasn't gonna do it to me. And he did."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, until Roman spoke up. "Hey," He said, nudging Randy much like the older man had done earlier. Randy looked over to him and raised an eyebrow. "Don't let that fuck you up, alright? Kid can't be trusted."

"Damn right," Randy chuckled and let his eyes drift away from Roman's for about a second, before they returned to looking at Roman. Neither of them said a word, but they could both feel the exact same thing as smiles graced both of their faces, and Roman's hand found a home; holding Randy's.

* * *

this took a disgustingly fluffy turn and i am so ashamed. if anyone has a song/pairing request for this story, either message me or leave a review with what you want.

upcoming chapters:

trish stratus/lita - monster by skillet


	2. SethHunter

seth rollins/triple h

do what you want by lady gaga

requested by guest

quick note to reby'sky: i am so sorry! i had your entire one-shot written up, and then my ipad died and i lost it. i've already started to re-write it, so it'll be the next chapter up!

* * *

_**Early morning, longer nights  
Crazy schedule, fast life  
I wouldn't trade it in  
'Cause it's our life**_

Seth yawned as he stepped on the WWE corporate jet, not fully ready for the next block of tours, but knowing he had little to no choice. It was times like that one that made Seth miss traveling with Dean and Roman. Instead of being woken up by a harsh, loud alarm, he'd been woken up by Roman's deep and gentle voice.

Roman never rushed him. Hell, he once carried Seth to the car when they had to leave a hotel early. Dean wasn't as, well, sweet as Roman. He'd hit Seth with a pillow until the younger man woke up, but Seth was always greeted with a good morning kiss. He was thankful for being able to work with the Authority, though. They weren't that bad, really. They were generous and kind and if it wasn't for them, Seth wouldn't have any of the things he has, like his Money In The Bank contract, or the much better means of transportation, or Hunter.

Yes, all of his extra luxuries, and he got to fuck the boss. After he split with Roman and Dean (inside the ring, of course; he wasn't letting go of his men), Seth hadn't meant to hook up with Hunter. It just sort of happened, really. They were standing really close, and Seth was panting, and Hunter's eyes drifted down to look at Seth's lips for the briefest second. Next thing Seth knew, he was bent over Hunter's desk, being fucked harder than he had been in almost six months. Dean and Roman just didn't get rough with him anymore; no love lost for them, Seth just needed his desires fulfilled.

Ambrose and Reigns had no idea about Seth's secret sex life. What they didn't know didn't hurt them, right?

"About eight hours on the plane, baby," Hunter murmured in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his temple soon after. "Better get comfy."

Seth nodded and grabbed Hunter's wrist, pulling the older man down into the seat next to him. "Stay here," He mumbled, his eyes already drooping closed as he laid his head on Hunter's shoulder.

Hunter chuckled and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Seth's head, and Seth chose to ignore how much his heart ached - Dean kissed his head like that all the time. Now, here he was, all cuddled up to the boss while his boyfriends sat on a crowded plane for nine hours.

* * *

_**You can't have my heart  
And you won't use my mind but  
Do what you want with my body**_

"Hunt, I just don't understand why you taking me out is so important," Seth said, fiddling with his gloves. "We're supposed to keep this on the down-low, remember?"

If you were to look up the definition of 'spoiled' in the dictionary, there'd be a giant picture of Seth's face right on it. Hunter is offering to take him out to dinner to some high-class, fancy restaraunt, but Seth is complaining about it. He knows that it means a lot to Hunter to treat him well and give him nice things, but if he wanted to give Seth nice things, why not pull a few strings and give Seth the Heavyweight title?

"Seth, I'm just trying to be nice," Hunter says, placing a hand on Seth's hip. "Why can't you accept that?"

"Because it isn't just you being a benevolent little fuck, Hunter," Seth snaps. "This is you trying to get in good with me. I'm with Dean and Roman, I can't jeopordize that and got on a date or whatever."

"If you're so worried about jeopardizing your relationship, then why are you still sleeping with me more than them?"

Seth wanted to fight back, but he knew he couldn't. He'd slept with Dean and Roman once - and all three of them were together - in two weeks. Whenever they were in the mood, Seth would deny them and say that he's tired from the show. In reality, he'd been getting some from Hunter close to every night.

Dean and Roman didn't seem to miss him too much, though; Seth would always end up hearing them going at it, without him. It was vaguely heartbreaking, but he knew what he was doing wasn't much better.

"You didn't need to mention that," Seth says softly, looking at the ground.

"But it's true, Seth," Hunter retorts, tilting the younger man's chin up. "I'm not sure why you're still hanging onto them, they don't seem to miss you too much."

"You don't know that," Seth snapped.

"I do, Seth, I know that they don't miss you. They don't care that you're gone most of the time. They haven't even asked you what was going on, huh?" Hunter chuckled and shook his head. "I can give you much, much better, Seth. Why can't you accept that?"

Seth hopped off the equipment box he was sitting on and strode up to Hunter. Wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck, Seth leaned forward and kissed the older man softly. "I love them, Hunter. And they love me. I'm not letting go of them for you," Seth felt Hunter try to pull away, but Seth only pulled him back. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna let go of you."

* * *

_**You don't own my life but  
Do what you want with my body**_

"What the fuck, Hunter? I thought you said we were gonna have a shared room!"

_"Seth, calm down,"_ Hunter said soothingly, and Seth wanted to punch him through the phone. _"I just thought it'd be better for you three to be apart, get a little time to yourselves before the pay-per-view."_

"You separated them, too?"

_"No, no, just you, Seth."_

The fucking nerve of that man. Seth had specifically asked Hunter to put him, Dean, and Roman in the same room. Hunter agreed right away, probably just trying to get on Seth's good side since he'd been in the doghouse for over a week. And yet, here Seth was, in a hotel room, _alone_. No Roman. No Dean. No loving wake-up. No good morning kiss. Nothing.

All because Hunter thinks he can have Seth all to himself.

Which was funny, considering Seth had been refusing to put out for that exact reason. Hunter was being too controlling, and was purposefully keeping Seth away from Roman and Dean. It kinda sucked for Seth, though, because he wasn't getting any from anybody, but it was better than sleeping with a possessive asshole.

"I can't fucking believe you," Seth sighed, dropping onto one of the beds in his room.

_"You should be thanking me,"_ Hunter says._ "I want you to be ready for Summerslam, but you're just being inconsiderate. Excuse me for being concerned about your career."_

"Don't try and make me feel guilty about this!"

_"I'm not!"_

"Jesus Christ, Hunter, I'm not with you! I'm with Roman and Dean, why can't you accept that?"

* * *

_**I would fall apart  
If you break my heart  
So just take my body**_

_"Seth, are you kidding us?"  
_

_"It was an accident-"_

_"You 'accidentally' had sex with your boss? _Our_ boss?"_

_"I'm sorry-"_

_"I bet you are."_

Seth hadn't meant for Dean and Roman to walk in. He didn't want them to find out. But they did.

_"Guys...c'mon, you know I love you two!"  
_

_"If you loved us so much, why'd you do it?" Roman asked, his usually unreadable grey eyes full of emotion, and breaking Seth's heart. "You cheated, Seth."_

_"I'm so sorry, baby, I swear," Roman just shook his head and looked down at the ground. Seth tried to get closer to him, get his arms around him, _touch_ him one last time, but Dean was right in front of him. _

_"Get the fuck out," Dean snapped, standing chest-to-chest with Seth. "Get out, don't come back."_

_"But Dean-"_

_"Now."_

_"Dean!"_

_"Seth, just let go, alright? You fucked up, just leave."_

Seth squeezed his eyes shut, his head lolling back and hitting the wall with a dull thud. He'd done just as he was told and left the room, and Dean handled his bags (read: threw them out the door). Seth didon't care. He just dropped to the ground and pulled his knees up to his chest, fully set on not leaving.

As much as he dreaded admitting it, Seth had imagined that same moment countless times. Though, he always imagined Dean as the one to fall to pieces and Roman as the one to take care of everything, but a heartbroken Roman? Seth knew he fucked up. He'd taken advantage to Roman and Dean, and their kindness, and Dean's vulnerability and Roman's unexpected naivety. They were both too good for him, and Swth was fully willing to admit that.

"You alright?"

Seth opened his eyes to see Hunter crouched down in front of him, clad in a t-shirt and gym shorts. His eyes were full of concern, real, genuine concern, and Seth couldn't ha e stopped the sob that escaped him if he tried.

"They know," Seth whimpers, burying his face in his hands. "They kicked me out, they don't want me anymore."

"You're okay, Seth," Hunter coos, pulling the smaller man into his arms and pressing a kiss to his temple. "You have me now."

Seth pulled back and looked Hunter in the eye, another broken sob ripping through him. He allowed Hunter to pull him up and grab his bags before leading him down the hall to the elevator. Seth wasn't surprised to see that Hunter had a big, fancy suite - an empty, big, fancy suite. Hunter placed his bags off to the side, grabbing his hand and leading him to the king-sized bed. Seth climbed up onto the bed and laid down, without being asked, and Hunter got on right behind him.

Hunter leaned down, capturing Seth's lips with his own, feeling the younger man's arms wrap around him almost instantly. He had a feeling it was gonna be that like tonight; desperate clinging, reassurance, anything to remind Seth that he wasn't completely alone. Hunter went slow as he kissed Seth, his lips gently working over the younger man's while one of his hands slid down Seth's long torso. His hand slipped under Seth's shirt and rested gently on his abs, feeling the muscles moving almost restlessly.

"Fucking take it off," Seth growled, sitting up and yanking his shirt over his head, reaching for Hunter's soon after.

"No, no, no, I'm going slow tonight," Hunter muttered, gently pushing Seth's hands away and kissing his neck.

"Fuck that," Seth mumbled, flipping them over and straddling Hunter's hips. "You're gonna fuck me, and you're gonna be rough, and _I'm_ gonna like it," He managed to tug Hunter's shirt off, already reaching for the older man's shorts. "Got that?"

Hunter just shrugged and folded his hands under his head, watching as Seth pulled down his shorts. Suddenly, he was really glad that he went commando. Seth wiggled down and wrapped a hand around Hunter's cock, quickly stroking Hunter's cock to full hardness before leaning down and wrapping his lips around the head. He wasted no time and began bobbing his head, going almost all the way down and swirling his tongue around the head every time he went up. Hunter's hand tangled in Seth's hair, hearing (and feeling) the delighted moan as he tugged on the long strands. Hunter would let out husky moans every now and then, and Seth would suck a little harder every time he got a positive reaction from Hunter.

"Seth, baby, fuck," Hunter groaned, giving Seth's hair a good tug. "Calm down, I don't wanna come until I'm in that pretty little ass of yours."

Seth pulled off Hunter's cock with a soft pop, looking Hunter dead in the eye as he licked the head of his cock one last time. He crawled up and kissed Hunter, straddling his hips once more. At some point, Seth must've gotten his sweats off, because there was nothing separating Hunter's cock and Seth's ass as the smaller man sunk down, rolling his hips and rubbing his ass all over Hunter's cock. Hunter reached around Seth and grabbed a handful of each cheek, squeezing them firmly before giving both a good smack. Seth moaned happily, pushing his ass up into Hunter's hands.

"Oh my god, just fuck me!" Seth exclaimed, earing another slap on the ass.

"I told you I was going slow."

"And I told you that you were gonna be rough," Seth retorted, grabbing Hunter's wrists and placing his hands on his waist.

Hunter didn't fight back, knowing that Seth just needed to do what he wanted. Seth raised up and grabbed Hunter's cock, lining it up with his hole. He would'be just slammed right down, but Hunter stopped him.

"No prep?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Seth shook his head. "I want it to hurt."

Hunter backed down once more, watching as Seth sunk down slowly on his cock. He bit his lip to stifle his moans, knowing that he had to pay attention to Seth in that moment. The younger man's face was scrunched up in pain, but he'd insisted that he wanted it. It took a few minutes, and some encouraging words from Hunter, and Seth finally started moving. He went slow at first, but he soon sped up and was eagerly bouncing on Hunter's cock.

"Holy shit," Seth wimpered, feeling Hunter's fingers dig into his hips hard enough to leave bruises. "So good, feels so fucking good."

"That's it, baby," Hunter groaned.

Seth placed his hands on Hunter's chest, subconciously digging his nails into the older man's skin. He tried not to think about how, if it was Roman under him, Seth would be tracing the Samoan's tattoo with the very tips of his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the familiar sting of tears.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Hunter asked, loosening his grip on Seth's hips.

"Nothing," Seth shook his head and opened his eyes, bouncing up and down on Hunter's cock once more. He felt his orgasm rapidly approaching, and with one look at Hunter, Seth knew he wasn't alone. "God, I'm so fucking close."

"Me too, baby, just let go."

_"Seth, just let go, alright? You fucked up, just leave."_

It shouldn't have been a sob that escaped Seth's mough as he came, but it was. He felt Hunter releasing inside of him soon after, but Seth didn't pay too much attention to it. He was mainly focused on the fact that he'd just lost the two most immortal men in his life, and he'd just had sex with the reason they were gone. He raised himself up off of Hunter, laying down on the older man's other side and staring up at the ceiling. Hunter started to clean the two of them up after a few minutes.

"You're thinking about them, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I."

* * *

sadness! sadness everywhere! remember, if you have a request, either leave a review or message me with the paring and song.

upcoming chapters:

lita/trish - monster by skillet

seth/dean - grenade by bruno mars

roman/randy - battle scars by paradise fears

roman/hunter - hot by avril lavingne


	3. TrishLita

lita/trish

monster by skillet

requested by reby'sky

* * *

_**The secret side of me**_

_**I never let you see**_

_**I keep it caged**_

_**But I can't control it**_

Everyone had skeletons. Everyone has demons. Yet, Lita had always felt like she was the demon. She wasn't good, she was...messed up, in a way. She never thought of herself as someone normal, or sane, or anything under that category. She had a past.

And it wasn't pretty.

She didn't go into detail, she never disclosed any details, and Trish accepted that. What else was she supposed to do? Forcing Lita into telling her about her past and whatever else wasn't right, no matter how you put it. Lita had just been off lately. Her ring work, her mic skills, things had gone downhill for her without any rhyme or reason. Just, poof, Lita's gone, replaced by some shell of a human. Lita always assured Trish that she was fine, but Trish knew Lita wasn't doing well.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Trish asked, sitting on a bench in the Diva's locker room, and looking up at Lita.

"Trish, I swear, I'm fine," Lita answers, pulling her tank top on before walking over to Trish and sitting next to her on the bench. "Things are all good, promise."

Would fighting fix this? Pestering Lita? Trish didn't know. Lita obviously didn't want to discuss whatever was certainly wrong with her, but that only made Trish worry more.

"Okay," Trish sighed, standing up, Lita doing the same. "I have a match, see you in a few."

Lita nodded and pecked Trish's lips before the blonde left the room, Lita sinking to the floor and letting out a big breath as soon as the door was closed.

* * *

_**Why won't somebody come and save me from this?**_

_**Make it end!**_

Scream. Inhale. Scream. Inhale. Scream. Inhale.

Lita was thankful that nobody was around, that no one could hear her scream. Well, anyone could certainly hear her, but nobody would've cared. Most would think she's just having another episode, since apparently everyone was aware of Lita's recent struggles with...whatever was wrong with her. Lita wasn't even sure at this point. One moment, everything hurt and she wanted to shriek until her vocal chords bled, and another she felt utterly numb, nothing working and nothing moving.

This time around, though, she was screaming until her vocal chords were numb. She felt trapped, like she was in this already small room and the walls where just caving in and trapping her inside and there was no escaping and fuck.

She needed to stop. Trish could find her, Trish could find out that she really isn't okay. That she's been lying for god knows how long, for no reason at all, other than to preserve some sanity within her. Well, what little sanity she felt she had left. Lita knew it was wrong to keep things from Trish, especially after that damn girl had devoted her life to making Lita happy.

Lita stopped, gasping for air and sinking her nails into her own arms. God, just thinking of her problems made her feel like there were ants or spiders or something crawling all over her. Like she had to start clawing at herself to get rid of the horrible feeling. She was a bad person. She'd been so terrible to Trish. Trish didn't deserve all the shit that Lita was giving her, all the bullshit "I'm fine's" and "Don't worry's" that she'd given her.

Trish needed better, better than Lita. Anything but Lita. Not someone with a fucked up past, someone who had random panic attacks and breakdowns out of nowhere every other day. Not someone who lied to her. Not someone who left her in the dark.

Not Lita.

* * *

_**I hate what I've become**_

_**The nightmare's just begun**_

_**I must confess that I feel like a monster**_

"Lita?"

Lita looked over at Trish, her heart breaking at the hurt look on the blonde's face. She couldn't stand to look at Trish Shen she was so said, especially when she knew she caused it. Trish had overheard Lita talking to Matt Hardy, and she would've dismissed it under any other circumstances, but she heard 'If you ever need to talk about it, come to me," which would raise suspicion within any good significant other. What would Lita need to talk to Matt about?

Oh, yeah, the thing she'd been lying about for god knows how long. Trish had really believed that Lita was okay, which she wasn't. She wasn't even mad at Lita, she was mad at herself for not caring enough about her girlfriend when she wasn't in a good place.

"I'm sorry."

It was a whisper, barely audible anywhere else, but they were in a silent hotel room. Lita crawled up onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Trish and pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't be."

"You aren't okay."

"That doesn't matter."

"It does. I could've been helping you."

"No, you couldn't."

"Why not?"

Lita sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind Trish's ear. She smiled, a sad little expression. "I'm beyond help."

"At least tell me what's wrong."

It took so long. Lita went through everything, from not having enough money and moving in with whoever would take her, getting into trouble, getting into the WWE. She didn't leave out any details, and she left Trish cringing on more than one occasion, but Trish wanted to know. When Trish wanted her to stop, Lita would. Lita felt like her story was never ending, but Trish seemed fine with it. Her eyes held so much concern, it had Lita's heart swelling. They both cried on multiple occasions, and by the end of Lita's explanation, they were sobbing in each other's arms.

"God, you should've told me," Trish said. "Should've told me so long ago."

"I shouldn't have told you just then," Lita retorted. "But I did. And now you know. I'm a little fucked up, and I'm rough around the edges-"

"But it doesn't matter," Trish interrupted, her hands cupping Lita's face. "Because I loved you before I knew all of this, and I still love you now. Nothing's changing that."

Lita smiled and kissed Trish softly, and for once, she felt okay. Not perfect, but okay.

* * *

i feel so bad for taking such a long time to put this out, but here you go! i'm pretty proud of it, considering it's the first time i've written either femslash OR trish/lita, so i hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

upcoming chapters:

seth rollins/dean ambrose - grenade by bruno mars

roman reigns/randy orton - battle scars by paradise fears

roman reigns/triple h - hot by avril lavingne

ashley/lita - bad girlfriend by theory of a deadman

corey graves/dean ambrose - anti you by blue sthali

seth rollins/triple h - get mine get yours by christina aguilera


End file.
